


They Know! (Telling the Team  May 3rd)

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bbrae Week 2017, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have a secret and the rest of the team might have figured it out.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	They Know! (Telling the Team  May 3rd)

“Friend Raven!” Starfire exclaimed as her and Beast Boy entered the kitchen. "I was most concerned, I came to your room this morning and you were not there!“ 

Raven opened her mouth but before she could say a word Starfire gushed "Then I checked the roof, The living room, the garage, the evidence room, the shore, all the bathrooms, the gym, the—”

“Starfire!” the empath exclaimed before grabbing her arm and leading her away. As they left the room she shoot Beast Boy a glance that that conveyed only one thing. Panic.

Their alien friend had just eliminated all there standbys, all there explanations that they had used for the last few months for Ravens absences. Of course Beast Boy knew exactly where Raven was all those times, right next to him in various stages of undress. 

This was bad. Raven was either going to have to come up with a fresh excuse, or tell Star that when she came to look for her, she was busy being the big spoon in Beast Boy’s bed. But that wasn’t the worst part, the worst part was behind him, and Beast Boy could almost feel their eyes on his back. 

He didn’t turn to look and just simply asked. “Robin? Cyborg?”

“Good morning” the Titan leader replied.

“Anything you would like to share on this fine day?” Cyborg added.

“Nope!” Beast Boy blurted before walking briskly to the fridge to get the soy milk. Now they were in trouble, Beast Boy loved Star like a big sister, but she would believe just about anything, Robin and Cyborg were a different story. He quickly got a bowl and his fruit loops as the other two just men just stood there appraising the situation.

Beast Boy just sat at the table shoveling cereal into his mouth trying to keep from blurting something out. They knew, or at least they suspected. Well of course they suspected! Cyborg had more surveillance equipment built into his head then most satellites, and Robin was trained by Bat-man! How did they not know?! 

Cyborg sat down across from Beast boy, and Robin on his left, cutting off his escape routes unless he shifted into something that could get past them. Both of them waring odd smiles. 

“Soooooo Green Bean, anything interesting happen last night?” Cyborg asked folding his hands together like it was a negotiation. 

“Nope” he said again. Nothing happened, He didn’t find out that the back of Ravens ankles were ticklish, or her favorite Harry Potter movie, or that he turns into butter when she rubs the back of his head like a cat, or that she makes the most wonderful sounds when you kiss down her spine! FUCK! Where the hell was Raven?! He needed to know what she was telling Star, if their stories didn’t match everything was going to fall apart. The urge to say anything to throw the guys off was overwhelming. 

Soon Beast Boy’s bowl was empty and he quickly filled it again. It was the best plan he could come up with just keep eating, keep his mouth busy till the smarter member of this little caper showed up and back up anything she told Star.

“That’s a lot of cereal for you isn’t it?” Robin asked as Beast Boy filled his bowl for the third time.

“Oh he is a growing Boy Rob, but it does make me wonder how did he build up such and appetite?” Cyborg answered for him, his human eye narrowing making Beast Boy feel like he was under a magnifying glass. 

“Do you know what I am wondering Cyborg, why is Beast Boy so quiet?” Robin added in a playful tone 

“Why yes Robin” Cyborg responded putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands, his expression full of scrutiny. “I wonder what happened to our green chatter box that couldn’t keep his yap shut for 17 seconds?”

Oh god! they knew, they knew everything! They knew about the kiss they shared in the elevator as they both came down this morning, they knew that Raven slept in his WrestleMania 23 T-shirt and looked adorable it in, they knew the stupid pet names they had for each other!

Beast Boy stomach ached from the stress and overeating. He went for another spoonful but the utensil just found the table. Robin had pulled the bowl away forcing Beast boy to raise his eyes to his. 

“Beast Boy, what’s going on?” The leader asked point blank. 

Beast Boy just looked at him a rouge fruit loop on his face from ramming the cereal down his throat. At that moment a high pitch squeal filled the tower. The sound was so powerful it forced the three of them to clamp their hands over their ears as the windows vibrated. The piercing sound ending when Starfire exclaimed loud enough for the whole tower (and maybe some of coastal residence of the of jump city) to hear “XHA'L! YOUR BUMGROPHS WILL BE ADORABLE!” 

All three man sat there in shock, Robin and Cyborg’s heads turned to face each other.

“Robin, isn’t that Star’s word for—

"Babies” Robin finished. 

Starfire and Raven came into Beast Boy’s view, the alien princess had a smile on her face that just radiated joy while Raven wore and expression of mild defeat. 

“Friends! Raven has the most wonderful news!” Starfire said floating behind and above Raven, her hands on the empath’s shoulders. 

“I think most of North America knows Starfire” Raven said.

“Your pregnant!?” Cyborg asked jumping to his feet. 

“No!” Raven said pulling her hood down, “Beast Boy and I are, we are, we have,…Beast Boy?”

Beast boy opened his mouth but no words came out. His head fell under the table followed by the wet echo of the pound and a half of cereal his stomach couldn’t hold anymore hitting the floor. 

“Yea that’s love, nothing else could be that gross” Cyborg stated as he backed away from the table. 

“Raven congratulations, please help your boyfriend clean that up” Robin said as he made his own retreat, taking Starfire with him. 

Beast Boy pulled his head up his face looking more lime then emerald. His eyes meeting hers full of sympathy and confusion. 

“What did you do?” she demanded.

“I tried to cork my mouth with fruit loops so I wouldn’t spill the beans” 

“Brilliant” sarcasm lacing her words. Her right hand messaging her forehead. 

“Hey! I might have been able to hold it together if it wasn’t for the whole bumgorph thing. ” He said taking a few deep breaths his color starting to return. "I thought that maybe there was something that you hadn’t told me yet!“

Raven went to the sink, returning a moment later to hand him a glass of water. "Starfire got carried away, when I told her” she explained. “Trust me Garfield, if I get pregnant I will tell you first. ” Raven started pulling the table away to expose the mess. "Now please go get the mop. “

He got up his first few steps a bit wobbly and got the cleaning supplies. They said nothing to each other as they took care of the small disaster. After it was done Raven excused herself to go meditate on the roof. But before she left "She was right!” Beast Boy said out of the blue, pulling Ravens attention back to him. “Our bumgorphs would be adorable.” She could feel the weight of those words. Raven quickly pulled her hood up to hide the blush rising into her face and the smile that slipped past her control.

* * *

I always liked the idea that the others finding out that these two crazy kids hooked up in a non standard way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/160264538639/they-know-telling-the-team-may-3rd May 3rd, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
